Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: He vanished through the open door. SousukexKaname. Lime.


_Disclaimer_: Ha ha.

_Author's Note_: Wow, I'm kind of a bitch for writing this, but the idea has been bouncing around in my head all weekend. Eh heh… sorry, guys. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

_Warning_: This fic is rated M for mentions of sexual activities! Also, please note that this is something of a frame story and jumps frequently between times, as indicated by the use of _italics_. Please read at your own risk.

**XXX  
**

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

XXX

X

Yesterday

X

_He was supposed to have come home yesterday. _

Kaname still wasn't sure when their relationship had changed. Not so much from classmates to friends— _that_ transformation had been rather obvious— but from friends to lovers. Perhaps because the switch had been so slow that she hadn't noticed it happening; perhaps because it had been so fast, she'd blinked and there he was.

_Yesterday. She had made dinner for him. She had waited up until 3. _

He was hers. All hers.

_But he hadn't come home._

She could still remember the look in Kyoko's eyes when she'd told her they were dating; how Kyoko had laughed and smirked and cheered and pretty much painted the news on billboards. She'd been so happy for them… After all, that's a best friend's job— and it gave the girl an awesome opportunity for more pictures.

_It wasn't unusual, really. Sometimes things just happened. _

Mornings at the beach, trying to teach Sousuke how to play "Marco Polo." Afternoons at the arcade, showing Kaname how to properly shoot a gun… even if it was just a toy gun. Twilights at home, studying for their university classes. Nights at the park, walking hand in hand.

_Perhaps he'd missed the plane…_

She could have gone on like that forever.

… _or the mission had taken longer than usual._

Then, one night, after yanking Kaname unceremoniously behind a tree (heaven forbid they step underneath the street lamp; a terrorist might spot them), Sousuke clasped both of her hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Kaname," he said seriously, the far-off glow of that street lamp casting his war-hardened face into a stunning series of highlights and shadows, "I realize that I have nothing to offer you. I realize that I've been more harm than help. And I realize t— _we_ realize that… that by putting ourselves in any sort of romantic relationship, I'm compromising my judgment and putting us both at risk. Keeping all of this in mind, I will understand if you refuse my proposition; I will understand if you want something more in your life. But…"

_It was to be expected._

She gazed up at him, thunderstruck, as her cheeks faded from pink to scarlet. "Sousuke? What're you—?"

He released her hand… and in her palm was a simple silver ring.

"But still," he continued solemnly—and she was so shocked, she almost missed the adorable red tinge on his face— "if you can accept me, and this, I would very much like it if you would be my wife."

_It wasn't anything to get upset over. _

"S… Sousuke…?"

Kaname gaped wordlessly for a moment, stunned stupid. "Marry… you…?" she finally managed, dumbfounded. Her wide eyes had begun filling with tears. "Are you really…do you mean…?" Could this actually be happening? It didn't seem possible…

Utterly blown away, she fingered the small ring—

Then handed it back to him, holding up her hand. He tilted his head, confused and alarmed.

"…Well?" she prompted after a moment, her mouth curling into a beautiful, loving smile. The anxiety left his eyes; he beamed back. "Put it on me you doofus!"

_She swallowed hard, her anger vanishing, as she willed herself to believe that._

It was the happiest day of her life.

**X  
**

**Today**

**  
X**

_The phone was ringing. _

She loved to kiss him.

_It startled her, at first. No one ever called anymore—they were too afraid her husband would tap the wire. Or place an electronic bug on them. Or track them down and shoot them for some reason known only to himself. _

She loved to kiss him, to feel him kiss her back— loved the sensation of his fingers running down her thighs, up her spine; the delicate pressure of his lips upon her throat, her collar, her breasts. She loved to run her hands across his body: to caress his face, trace his scars, memorize his features. She loved the way the sheets clung to him; the way the mattress squeaked beneath her; the way the bed rocked as they moved.

She loved the way he held her, like she was the most important thing in the world.

She loved the way he moaned her name, his voice rough and full of devotion.

She loved the way he filled her, the way they became one: their bodies slick and shimmering in the red sunbeams streaming through their apartment window.

_But there it was, ringing away. It took a minute for her to catch her breath; she felt silly for having let the chime frighten her. _

She loved to be with him. She loved that she didn't have to hide her true self anymore; loved that their feelings were out in the open. It was nice_—_so _nice_—to be able to wrap her arms around him, to hold him close, without fearing rejection.

"I love you, Sousuke," Kaname whispered, the words trailing off on the tail end of a groan. And she smiled as she said it, running her fingers through his hair, tilting his chin so that their eyes met. "Do you love me?"

"_Hello, Sagara residence," she greeted cheerfully… though she had her paper fan in the other hand, just in case it was him. Oh, she'd give him a scare, all right…_

In reply, Sousuke grinned—boyish, tender, an expression that continually took her breath away—and placed a kiss on his wife's bare stomach, the home of their unborn child.

_But the voice on the other end stole her smile away._

"That's an affirmative."

**X**

**Tomorrow**

**X**

"_Miss Chidori…?"  
_

The two year anniversary of their wedding day came and went, concurrent with the ending of the first trimester. Still, the days continued to fly by. Weeks followed. Those weeks flowed into months, and though he'd asked for leave, duties couldn't wait any longer. Sousuke apologized, eyes full of regret, and swore that he didn't want to leave her.

And she knew he didn't.

But he didn't want to leave Mithril, either. He couldn't. The military was in his blood; he ate, slept, and breathed soldier life. And there were so many people in Mithril who cared for him; there were so many dangers he needed to protect them, to protect the world—Kaname, their child, their friends—, from.

_  
No one called her that anymore. Why would they? She was married, now. Everyone knew that. Everyone accepted that. Everyone except— "Tessa?" _

He couldn't turn away.

_She blinked, confused. "Tessa, is that you?" she pressed, arching an eyebrow. "Why're you calling…?"_

And she understood that.

"_Miss Chidori," the small, quivering voice continued, "maybe you should sit down. I'm afraid I… I have some…" _

And so Kaname let him go. Grudgingly, of course, but she let him. Just for a little while. It quickly became routine: when Mithril called, she'd pout, smack him, then help him pack his bags. He'd call a taxi, and—while they waited for it to arrive—they'd stand together in the shoe well, holding hands.

"I order you to come home safely," she'd say, glowering.

He would give a brisk nod. "Understood."

"And you better not be late." The paper fan would accompany this demand, to make sure he got it through his thick skull.

"Understood," he'd mumble, rubbing his abused head.

_That small voice broke; she could hear the tears. Her stomach dropped. And as it did so, her paper fan did the same: falling to the floor with a clatter._

"...I love you, you know."

Sousuke would grin at the faint confession, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, too."

Then he'd kiss her forehead, pat her rounded stomach, and vanish through the open door.

"_What… what's wrong?" she demanded; softly, but swiftly growing louder. Her hand flew to her belly, as if to protect the life inside of her from the fear she felt. "Why're you calling me, Tessa?!"_

Kaname lost track of how many times they'd repeated this ritual; how many sleepless nights she'd suffered, waiting for his return. She grew to both hate and love the sound of the door opening—hating it when he left…

…loving it when he returned.

_Tessa swallowed. "There… there's been…" The young captain hesitated; in her mind's eye, she could see the girl yanking on the ends of her pale plait. "…I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Miss Chidori. But I thought I should be the one to tell you…"_

Those were happy times, the days he returned home. There was laughter and fury, fan-wounds and kisses. Sousuke spent all of his free time planning for the baby: assembling furniture, helping his wife choose and fold clothes… excitedly trying to purchase every toy AS and battle tank in existence…

Kaname drew the line at two. "What if the baby is a girl?" she pointed out in exasperation, yanking a mini battleship from her husband's hands.

Clearly disappointed, Sousuke nonetheless arched a puzzled eyebrow. "Why would that matter?" he asked, helping his wife load paint into their shopping cart. "Many predominate military personnel are of the female gender. Just look at Madam Captain and Sergeant Major Mao."

Good point.

Of course, she'd never admit that. "Two is plenty," she told him firmly… but threw the battleship into the cart when she saw her husband's crushed expression. He perked right back up. "Now," Kaname announced decisively, "I wanna buy the baby a Bonta-kun doll!"

_Oh my God…_

The next day he was called for another mission.

"_...at eighteen-hundred hours yesterday, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara was ambushed off of the coast of—"_

"Do you really have to go again…?"

Sousuke smiled, lowering himself to sit beside her on the window seat. The white of her nightshirt glowed in the rosy sunrise; she twisted her head enough to show him her sulk. But when he kissed the tip of her nose, the frown disappeared.

Her mope defeated by the clever soldier, Kaname curled into Sousuke's side, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I know," she sighed. "It's your duty. And you know what you're doing. And you'll be back soon."

"Affirmative."

"I'll miss you while you're gone," Kaname murmured, clutching the sleeve of his crisp dress shirt. His arm looped around her waist; he rested his cheek lightly against the top of her head.

"I'll miss you, too."

Their cuddle was interrupted by Kaname suddenly straightening, her brown eyes serious and expression dark. "I order you to come home safely," she growled, brandishing a warning finger.

"Understood."

"_No—!" She interrupted—vocally this time— forcefully shaking her head. Her knees were quivering; she leaned against the wall for support. "No. Cut the crap, Tessa. What're you trying to tell me? What happened—?!"_

He helped her to her feet.

"And you better not be late!" she added vehemently, her right hand still clasped in his.

Sousuke winced as the fan clipped his ear. "Understood."

_A pause._

The fan disappeared; she giggled, walking her husband to the door. But before Sousuke could reach the handle, Kaname stopped him with her arms: hugging him tenderly around the middle.

"…_Sousuke died, Kaname. He died trying to protect the hostage children he'd gone to save. He… he's gone." _

"I love you, you know."

_The phone slipped from between her fingers, joining the fan on the floor. _

In reply, Sousuke's lips brushed against her forehead, soft and sweet. "I love you, too," he whispered—affectionately, quietly, a breath in her ear. His actions elicited a happy blush; his fingers skimmed through her azure locks.

_No—!_

He beamed, patting her belly. "I'll be home soon."

"_Miss Ch— Mrs. Sagara, are you there? Mrs. Sagara! Kaname, pick up! Please, talk to me!" _

"I'll be waiting."

_The call was disconnected with a soft _click.

He vanished through the open door.

**XXX**


End file.
